


Woke up hard and warm

by Moanderful (orphan_account)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dominant Kang Taehyun, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: His eyes started trailing down the younger's neck then his body.Soobin licks his lips when his gaze stops at the younger’s crotch knowing that’s it’s been a while since they had sex.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 60





	Woke up hard and warm

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~ 
> 
> Inspired by that one Taebin selca where Soobin takes a picture with sleeping Taehyun.

Soobin looked upon Taehyun, seeing him sleep peacefully, he admired the younger’s beauty, from the long eyelashes, to the nose and down to his kissable lips. It stretched a smile across his face.

His eyes started trailing down the younger's neck then his body. Soobin licks his lips when his gaze stops at the young’s crotch knowing that’s it’s been a while since they had sex, feeling hot as he stared longer, memories of their nights started replaying to his mind.

The way the blond's fucks him everytime they're alone in the dorm, or when they stayed at the practice room when the members are gone, sometimes they fuck in the bathroom in the backstage, 10 minutes before they performed, the members confused when Soobin limps his way to the stage while Taehyun have a smirk on his face.

Soobin looks at his surroundings, seeing no one is in the waiting room, the members are gone to order some food for them eat, standing up, he quickly locks the door, just in case someone comes in, but he knows deep down that they like the thrill of getting caught, especially Taehyun who's a exhibitionist,, the way the younger likes to touch him in public, trying to make him flustered and stutter through his words.

He goes back where Taehyun is sleeping, going between his legs, he carefully unzips his pants, taking out the limp dick out of the younger's black boxer, without second thoughts, he nuzzles his face to the length, licking the head as he moves his hand up and down to it, making it hard.

He circles his tongue around the foreskin, pressing his tongue to the tip, Taehyun's dick started to chub up, the older makes a happy noise quietly when he finally taste the salty pre-come, he takes out the balls too, out of the underwear and start massaging it in his hand as he licks the head.

Soobin looks up when he hears Taehyun let out a grunt, stopping his movement as he watches him, the younger stirring a little but he didn't open his eyes, sighing in relief when Taehyun didn't wake up, he continued his work.

He started licking it up and down, tracing the veins with his tongue, the length is already hard and big now, the red tip leaking more of the clear liquid, Soobin, who's obsessed with the taste, engulfs the head, moaning softly as he swirls his tongue, swallowing half of the blond's length. 

He starts bobbing his head swiftly, loving it so much that he closes his eyes, as he sucks the younger's dick,, not knowing that Taehyun is starting to wake up.

____

Taehyun flutters his eyes open, sighing when he feels something warm in his lower area, he doesn't move, hearing the slick sound,, he looks down and sees his leader sucking him off with a blissed out expression.

He smirked.

Soobin unaware of what's happening, a hand creeps at his head, grabbing an amount of blue hair, the hand roughly pushes Soobin's head down the length.

The older opens his eyes, gagging immediately, swallowing the younger's dick fully. His nose touching the blond's trimmed pubes, he inhales the musky scent and a lingering scent of the younger, his dick getting hard inside of his pants, he stays still before the blond opens his mouth.

"Such a slutty hyung, so hungry for cock, you didn't even wake me up"

Soobin tries to look up, he didn't notice that Taehyun is awake, too busy savoring it, the younger's face is dark, looking down on him like a 3 dollar whore he is, making his dick twitch in his pants. 

"If you like it so much, then take it"

That's when he pulls his length halfway to the older's mouth, then he slams his hips, making Soobin gag again, his eyes getting watery as the blond started thrusting his hips hard and fast, his balls slapping at the older's chin, Taehyun groans at the tightness of his throat, loving the warm feeling as the head of his dick hits the back of his leader's throat.

Soobin started drooling, his hands gripping the younger's thighs as he tries to breathe to his nose, letting his lover fuck his throat. He feels the grip on his hair tighten as his thrust becomes sloppy, the blond feels his stomach clenching, looking down to see the older looking at him, tears flowing out of his eyes and face flushed.

Taehyun moans at the sight as he pushes Soobin's head deeper, his dick reaching deeper on the older's throat, Soobin eyes widens, choking as he tries to pull away, but with the hand gripping his hair tightly, he can't get away.

The blond hips stuttered a little as he came, letting out a whimper, filling Soobin's mouth with his salty come so much that the older tried his best to swallow them all, some of it started leaking at the side of his mouth, dripping down to his neck. Taehyun releases his hand to his leader's hair, leaning to the sofa as he watches Soobin, who's coughing and gasping for air, tears and all. The older looks so wrecked, his heart-shaped mouth red and swollen, hair messy from his grabbing, and face flushed red.

His eyes look down to the older's crotch and see a wet patch from it, his dick twitching at the sight, his hyung just came untouched while sucking him off.

He sigh as he looks at Soobin, seeing him panting between his legs. He smirk again.

"We're not done yet hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter~ Taebin sexy times ft Yeonjun !!


End file.
